


Spotter

by Itenoria



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Blow Job, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itenoria/pseuds/Itenoria
Summary: After Jace drags him to the gym for an early morning workout, Alec finds himself taken by the very buff, very intriguing Magnus Bane.





	Spotter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't written any full length fic in almost seven months. Big apologies to everyone who's been waiting for me to write something new. I hope y'all like this one and if you don't, be kind anyway.
> 
> This is a birthday fic for the ever radiant [Ana](http://latinalightwood.tumblr.com/), my queen, my heart, my love. It has everything you said you wanted at a point Ana and I hope you like it. Also hope this year is radiant and as amazing as you are.
> 
> For those who are interested, I made a playlist for the fic. I still don't have a spotify account (it's not available in my country) and the other music sites were acting up so I put the playlist up on Youtube. You can check it out [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtRfS2Fe5iwMVOZAKOTTKEZ13idIiyJ5t).

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was not a morning person.

Just to clarify though, he was perfectly fine with any time that came after nine am, after he had a cup of coffee in one hand and could see the sun shining clearly when he glanced out of his window.

Hell, he was even okay with eight am, and could sometimes deal with seven am.

But what he could not stand was the wee hours of the morning. Especially mornings such as this one where a perky Jace—who by the way, Alec was fairly certain had been taken over by an alien life form masquerading as his brother. Why? Because the idiot had showed up in his room at five, _five_ in the fucking morning, all smiling, with his hair all done up—again who the fuck looked that good in the morning?—and had insisted on Alec going with him to the gym.

To make matters, Jace had decided that that morning was going to be one in which he would be completely deaf and utterly unreasonable.

"Seriously Alec, pleaseeeeeee" Jace whined as he bounced on Alec's bed.

Without even thinking or bothering to move his face from its face planted position on his soft and oh so cushiony pillows, Alec reached backward and smacked the side of Jace's head. Hard.

"Ouch," he heard Jace yelp and felt some satisfaction, as he waited to hear those fading footsteps that would signal that Jace had finally gotten the message and was leaving him to continue sleeping in peace.

Unfortunately, the universe hated him because rather than walking away like any sensible person would do, Jace instead placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and started to shake him. “Come on Alec. Pleaseeeeee.”

He was really starting to hate that word as much as he hated five in the fucking morning. That and the shaking and the fact that knowing Jace, the idiot wasn't going to stop any time soon. Nope. Even if Jace ended up not going to the gym today, he would make sure Alec wouldn't be able to get any sleep, which just sucked balls.

_Urgh!_

"Fine," Alec grumbled as he pushed off from the bed. In the process, he accidentally jabbed Jace's side with his elbow and when Jace yelped, he felt some deep satisfaction in having caused him pain.

He was petty. Sue him.

"I still don't know why we have to go though. I mean, what do you see at the gym anyway," he asked turning to look at Jace who was done rubbing at his side and was staring back at him.

"What is there to see," Jace asked looking confused. "You pump weights. Do some cardio. Shower and you're off." He leaned over with a smile and lightly punched Alec on his arm. "Seriously, you're talking like you've never been to the gym before, when we used to go there a lot a couple of years back."

Alec shrugged. "Because you kept pulling me along, saying we need to get our muscle game on." Alec wrinkled his nose. _Speaking of muscles._ "And the gyms are always filled with those big muscled, steroid taking, strange looking meatheads, carrying weights that were three times their size. They looked so ridiculous and unbalanced, you just waited for one of them to topple over." He looked with interest at Jace and then scooted over till they were sitting knee to knee. "So tell me, has it ever happened?"

Jace looked even more confused—seriously, it was like his default mode this morning. Not like Alec was surprised. Anyone who woke up at five in the bloody morning to go the gym was probably confused a lot in the mornings. How else did anyone explain having to wake up before five? "Has what ever happened?"

"Has anyone ever toppled over from carrying too heavy weights," Alec replied and rubbed his hands together in glee. "Tell me. Did they break a knee? Their back? Were they laid up for months?"

He chuckled and then stopped at Jace's horrified expression.

"What is wrong with you," Jace said as he jumped off from the bed.

Alec shrugged. He blamed Jace and the fact that the idiot had him up at five in the morning. Of course his naturally occurring dark thoughts would be at their height that early in the morning. Sometimes, he wondered if Jace even really knew him.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything you just said," he heard Jace mutter.

Alec rolled his eyes and waggled his fingers. "I stand by everything I said. Besides, it's your fault for waking me up at five to go to the bloody gym anyway. Like I'm sure if it was Izzy…" At that, he trailed off and narrowed his eyes at Jace. "Speaking of which, why not go drag Izzy with you to the gym?"

Jace shuddered and crossed himself. He leaned forward and whispered to Alec, eyes darting around the room like him talking about Izzy, would somehow cause her to magically appear in the room to make his life a living hell—sisters. Gotta love them. "She almost shaved them Alec. She almost shaved them," Jace whispered

"She almost shaved what?"

"My balls," Jace screeched, and then leaned forward to cover said balls. "Like what the fuck. She got that look in her eyes man. With rollers in her hair and some sort of white goop on her face, she looked scary. Izzy's scary."

Alec nodded.

Yup. Izzy was scary. She'd always been the terrifying one. Especially because she could go from looking angelic and innocent to wanting to bathe in your blood, in two seconds flat. He loved her, but she was scary. And her ability at terrifying Jace had succeeded in getting her out of having to follow him to the gym.

He could do scary too.

"I could shave your balls too you know," Alec muttered and then wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Fuck. He sucked at sounding scary.

Jace confirmed it when he merely swung his arm around Alec's neck and whined. "Seriously Alec. Come with me. Who knows, you might just have fun." Alec narrowed his eyes and Jace gave a short bark of laughter. "Okay fine. Just do it for me. I need a spotter and you could help me." He waggled his eyebrows. "You might not have done it in years, but it doesn't mean that you don't remember the correct form."

He followed the words with such a blinding smile that Alec's suspicions went into overdrive. He knew his brother well, and every time Jace got that too bright, too shiny smile, it meant he wasn't telling the truth. It was his go-to means of being distracting to get people to agree to what he wanted.

But Alec was his brother and he knew Jace better than that and he wasn't fooled by that blond hair and those mismatched eyes.

_Nuh-uh._

"You're hiding something," Alec murmured as he squinted at Jace.

Jace's eyes darted around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alec crossed his arms. "Yeah. _You don't_."

He might not be as scary as Izzy, but one thing he was better at, was waiting out Jace's bullshit. So he stayed there and said nothing, eyes going around the room, looking at everything but Jace, even though from the corner of his eyes, he could see Jace drumming his fingers against his thighs.

Moments later, Jace finally sighed and Alec barely kept himself from crowing.

"Fine," Jace muttered and then said his words in a rush. "The gym's doing a giveaway for regulars who are able to spread the word and invite new members to join."

Alec who had been nodding all along stopped. "Wait what?! This _isn't_ a one-time thing? You actually think I will be okay with going to your stupid gym, every day for a year?"

Jace gave a nervous laugh. "Not every day. Just a couple of times so your account is active."

"No. Not happening,” Alec protested as he shook his head. Fuck this shit. The thought of having to wake up before five, even if it was for one more morning terrified him. No way was he going to agree to become a _regular_ at the gym. “Hell, I’ll gladly hand over whatever the prize money will be if you drop this right now.” He looked expectantly at Jace whose eyes scanned the room before finally mumbling something underneath his breath. “What,” Alec snapped. Five in the morning wasn’t the time for him to try and puzzle out exactly what it was that Jace was hiding.

"There are other perks to it. It's not just the money," Jace finally muttered.

"What other perks," Alec barked. Something in the way Jace shifted on his feet had him narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I swear to God if you're doing this because you have like a crush on the gym owner or something I'm going to punch you."

Jace made a face. "No! That's Clary's dad."

"Wait what? Clary, Clary? Isabelle's Clary?"

"Yup. Her dad owns the gym"

"Please God tell me I won't have to see her at that gym. I will pay you two years membership to another gym. Hell I'll make it three," Alec said.

Jace chuckled. "Chill. She doesn't go to our gym." With that said he walked out of the house and Alec breathed a sigh of relief as he followed him out.

It was only after he was settled in the car that he realized Jace had used the word ' _our'_ gym.

Like hell he would make Jace's gym his gym as well.

* * *

Alec Lightwood hated going to the gym. Big muscly men that prided themselves on lifting heavy weight like it was some sort of contest. Give him running and martial arts any day. Not those stupid, barbell, dumbbell curls and chest flies. They all looked the same as well. Big muscled idiots.

Just like Jace, a big muscled idiot who brought him to the gym against his will.

Alec Lightwood couldn't stand gyms or the nutcases that frequented them.

Until he stepped into this one and caught sight of Magnus Bane.

* * *

After getting to the gym, he and Jace had split ways. He would have been pissed that his brother had brought him to the gym only to abandon him immediately after. But the minute they'd stepped into the gym, the gym's nutritionist who had been masquerading as their receptionist—which in itself seemed very suspect, after all, only broke ass gyms didn't have clearly defined positions and staffs to fill said positions—had noticed them, sent Jace a big smile and had then spent the next ten minutes talking a mile a minute about the benefits of avocado on toast. He seemed so in love with the fruit, Alec had been tempted to tell him to marry it. Jace though had noticed that he'd been about to say something damning and had sent him on his way. Which was why he was here at the gym, alone in an empty doorway, staring at the stairs that led up to the cardio unit straight ahead, whilst to his left was the door that led to the weight room.

He looked behind him. Jace was still listening to Simon prattle on, an amused expression on his face that had Alec's suspicions rising. Honestly, if Jace had dragged him to this damn gym so he could spend more time with the annoying nutritionist, Alec was going to scalp him.

He turned back around and headed for the cardio room. With Jace busy at the moment, he was certain he won't be needing a spotter anytime soon. And seeing that he hadn't seen any couches or beds around where an unwilling guest at the gym could catch up on his sleep, he figured he could put the time here to good use.

And so he ran, setting the incline at a six and slowly raising his speed until he had sweat pouring off of him and breathing was just the right side of difficult. His thighs burned, his lungs ached, his heart raced, but the endorphins were popping and as he slowed the treadmill speed to a jog, and then a walk, until he finally stopped the machine altogether. He felt as high as a kite.

He might hate lifting weights, but cardio made him feel like a god.

He rode that godlike feeling down the stairs and made his way to the weight room with the hope that he would see Jace, do his thing and be out of the gym almost immediately after.

He glanced down at his watch. Ten more minutes and then they had to hit the showers, otherwise Alec would be late for work. Jace might have more flexible hours but law firms weren't as lax.

He pushed open the doors and was assaulted by the sweat, the heat pouring off the bodies that were pushing weights bigger than the human body should be allowed to and the grunts of the humans doing it, followed by the thunk of said weights.

Alec's eyes scanned the crowd searching for Jace and bypassing the score of meatheads all pushing themselves hard at the gym. He sneered when he saw a man with a Johnny Bravo physique—all big and muscular on the top with a twiggy bottom. Seriously, didn't these idiots know that it's always better to be balanced? What happened to having a leg day for Chrissakes?—using a row machine. The weights were set at least a hundred and twenty pounds and Alec shook his head. What an idiot.

Even Jace wasn't as bad, and Jace was as much a lifting junkie as Alec was a cardio junkie. But then, he and Jace sometimes did some MMA sparring and Jace knew better than to step on the mat with his body imbalanced. It would just make it easier for Alec to wipe the feet out from underneath him.

He however couldn't see Jace anywhere and Alec wasn't about to head any further into the weight room. He just about turned away when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes: a man, separate from the rest of the meatheads, doing bicep curls.

Alec flicked out his tongue to wet his suddenly dry lips as his eyes tracked the man's movements, movements that came into sharper focus in increments that were his clue to the fact that Alec was slowly walking to the man’s corner of the room.

The man was sitting, thick thighs straddling the bench, loose shorts that dipped slightly with every movement, making Alec's mouth dry out with every inch they dip. He had one had braced on one thigh, the other curved around a dumbbell he pulled sharply and then lowered slowly, causing the muscles in his hands to flex, then slowly release.

Watching him was… hypnotic. The way his eyes never left the ground, the strong glide of his hand, and the bunch and release of his muscles.

Alec kept walking further in, tuning out every one else in the room, hoping to catch a better look of the man's face, of his eyes, see what his lips looked like.

As if Alec himself had willed it, the man looked up, the force of those eyes hit him like a ton of bricks.

Fuck.

Hooded eyes lined with black glittering eyeshadow, cheekbones so sharp they looked unreal, a mouth made even more sinful by the goatee that surrounded it and the way his lips pressed together with the effort it took to raise the dumbbells and slowly lower them. Sweat glistened off of him, the heat of his workout bringing warmth to the otherwise cool undertone of his fair olive skin. He was clearly South East Asian and he was the most gorgeous man Alec had ever seen.

And then those lips curved into a smile. The man winked and Alec lost all ability to breathe.

He heard someone calling his name from a distance but ignored them, his attention focused on the man whose eyes raked across Alec’s body, that knowing look in his eyes, and the smug smile on his lips. It drew him in like a moth to a flame and Alec’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. The man’s eyes followed the movement and something flared in them,

But then he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder and the spell was broken. Alec turned to look at Jace who was jerking his head towards the door. He could see the words slowly form on Jace’s lips, “We’re going to be late,” but all he heard was ringing in his head.

He gave a slow nod and Jace walked away.

Alec turned back to look at the man and caught those eyes looking back at him—he was too far away to tell the colour but he would bet they were a deep brown, that went perfectly with his gelled up hair and the electric blue shorts that shifted and then settled when the man stood and started doing standing curls.

He considered walking up to him but then his eyes caught the clock on the wall. Even if he rushed through his shower, he would only have about ten minutes to make it to work just in time. That in itself would take a higher power making sure that there wasn’t any traffic and that there were no morons clogging up the highway. But things like that never worked out for him and he sighed as he headed towards the door.

Just as he reached the doors, he chanced a backwards glance and the mysterious man was still staring straight back at him.

* * *

The next day, Alec found himself back at the gym. Jace had woken him up at the expected five am, and although Alec had grumbled and complained, he’d been awake for over thirty minutes before Jace had showed up in the room, thoughts of the mysterious man at the gym keeping him from oversleeping. He needed something. A number, a date, a name; anything that would be more than him just thinking of a wink, a smile, bulging biceps and thighs that easily straddled a workout bench in a way that many would deem illegal in several states.

He turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat and stared at Jace who was looking at him with a half confused, half amused expression on his face. "Seriously? You're not going to say anything? No complaints about me waking you up at five in the _bloody morning_?"

Alec rolled his eyes, stretched over to snag the baseball cap Jace had slipped on his head—what kind of idiot wore a cap in the early hours of the morning?—adjusted the seats until he was lying on his back and covered his face with the cap. "Shut up and drive."

Jace snickered.

"And if you even think about cracking some Rihannaesque joke I swear to God I will kick you out of this car and make you walk to the gym."

"It's my car," Jace grumbled in a lowered tone.

"Still won't stop me from kicking your ass out of it," Alec tossed right back. He nodded when Jace held his tongue and closed his eyes with a vague hope that he would get a nap.

Ten minutes later and they pulled into the parking lot. Alec climbed out of the car, even more grumpy at the fact that sleep had eluded him, and that his dreams hadn’t brought him the comfort of imaging a night with the mysterious man.

That was what he got for attempting ten minute naps. They never really did do anything to help his situation.

Jace disappeared shortly after they passed through the doors. Alec though didn't notice. He'd bypassed heading to the cardio unit and had instead gone straight to the weight room.  
Unlike when he'd been there previously, the room was less crowded. Everyone else was probably upstairs getting their cardio on before they came down the stairs.

His eyes scanned the room, wondering if Bicep God had decided to make the same move and had gone up to Cardio first.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

The sound had him taking the turn, and then he saw him, Bicep God with a jump rope in hand, headphones on, sweat pouring off of him, although his hair still maintained its swept up position, the purple streaks blending perfectly well with the lilac shorts he had on today.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Alec watched entranced. Bicep God twirled the rope around, his feet barely lifting an inch from the ground as he bounced from feet to feet, his legs moving to the rhythm of his hand twisting and turning the jump rope. He didn't miss a beat.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

The words snapped Alec back to the present, pulling his attention from the bounce-a-long Bicep God's ass was doing in tandem with his jumps.

His eyes met Bicep God's reflection in the mirror and something about the knowing smile on the man's face had him suddenly realizing that Bicep God had probably caught him staring at his ass.

He blushed.

Bicep God chuckled and then slowed to a stop. He folded the jump rope, then reached behind his ears and unclipped his headphones.

Those went into a pouch along with his jump rope and his phone.

His eyes met Alec's and then he jerked his chin at a nearby bench. The barbell had already been set. The weight looked like they were easily a hundred pounds at the very least and he watched impressed as Bicep God leaned back on the bench, spread his thighs so Alec was right in the middle of his spread thighs, and then reached for the barbell.

His biceps bulged, strained, and he huffed as he lifted the barbell from its resting position and pushed it high in the air, lowered it, and then repeated the motion.

Alec's eyes tracked the movement. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Bicep God had properly warmed his muscles before he'd started lifting.

Even as he had the thought, he saw the barbell wobble and moved without thought , reaching for the barbell to steady it.

It wasn't until he had the barbell in his grip that he looked down and realized that he was standing over Bicep God, legs caging in the man's body, his thighs slightly bent to bear the weight which put his ass over the man's chest and his crotch in the direct line of sight of the man.

A man whose eyes travelled over said crotched, whose lips pulled up in a smirk, and then whose eyes made their way up till they met his eyes.

Bicep God licked his lips.

Alec swallowed.

He heard a ringing in his ears and the weight he carried wobbled.

That was the wake up he needed and he returned the barbell to its resting position and was faced with another dilemma: how best to remove himself from the bench without further putting his crotch in the other man's face.

But Bicep God made the decision for him.

The other man braced both hands on the bench and pushed himself forward.

His face came dangerously close to Alec's crotch and Alec forgot how to breathe for a moment.

But then Bicep God was on the other end of the bench and he was smiling at Alec as he walked over to meet him.

"Thank you for that," Bicep God said and nodded at the barbell. "That was close."

Alec nodded. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be talking right now. But words failed him right now, his mind a mess of a clusterfuck at the fact that the other man was talking to him and he had no idea what to say.

Bicep God gave a curious smile, lazy and unhurried and then stretched out his hand. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane."

Alec shook his head and opened his mouth. "Lightwood. My name's Lightwood."

Sure his voice came out slightly hoarse, but Alec was proud that he was even able to speak.

"Well then Lightwood," Magnus said as his hands closed around Alec's, thumb brushing lightly over the back of Alec's palm, causing Alec to shiver lightly. Magnus smiled and released Alec's hand. "Do you have a first name or are you a one name kind of guy."

"Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Alexander," Magnus drawled, mouth lingering over each syllable, caressing it as he would a lover, and Alec couldn't find it in him to say that he hated having his name called in full. Too many unpleasant memories.

None of those memories showed up right now though. Right now his focus was on Magnus' smile as he said Alec's name.

"So what do you say?"

Alec blinked.

Magnus had his head cocked to the side, fingers drumming against his thighs as he waited for an answer to a question Alec hadn't even heard.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would be my spotter," Magnus repeated. He gestured at the bench. "Kind of like how you saved my neck back then. Excellent response time by the way. Thank you."

Alec nodded. And then he realized that Magnus might take his nodding as an agreement to be his spotter and hurried to explain. "I'm kinda new at…"

Magnus cut in with a quick gesture of his fingers. "It's not hard really. Don't let your lack of workout experience stop you. Besides…" He leaned forward, fingers stretched and then stopped. "Do you mind?"

Alec slowly shook his head, mind still fuzzy as he tried to make sense of what was happening and why Magnus would think he was new to working out and not merely new to the gym with no actual subscription and no reason for him to walk through the doors again.

And then the thoughts vanished as he felt slender, slightly callused fingers ran across the length of his upper arm, pressing in to feel out his biceps and triceps. "I'll return the favour. You definitely need to start lifting."

Alec was just about to tell him that he wasn't really a fan of lifting and he was quite alright with just his cardio when a voice intruded.

"Alec."

Alec turned around and there was Jace giving a pointed glance at the clock.

Alec followed his eyes and was surprised to see that they had ten more minutes to shower and be out of the gym.

_Wow. Where did the time go?_

He looked at Magnus who winked.

"You should get to work Alexander. See you tomorrow."

Alec walked away with a nod. It was only when they were speeding on their way to work that it occurred to him that he and Jace wouldn't be coming to the gym the next day. It was Jace’s rest day and his brother never played with those days.

Damn rest days.

* * *

Two days after he finally put a name to the face of Bicep God, Alec was up at thirty minutes to five. He had his gym bag packed, had slipped on his workout clothes and sat in the living room waiting for Jace to finally wake up so they could get going.

The door to Jace's room opened at exactly five minutes past five and his brother stepped out with sleep muddied eyes and tousled hair, and yelped when he caught Alec's face in the dark. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the fuck Alec?!"

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed off from the seat. "You're going to wake up Iz." He pointed to Izzy's door and Jace blanched at the reminder.

Furtive eyes darted to her door and he released a visible sigh of relief at the confirmation that he'd not accidentally woken the kraken. "Seriously though Alec," Jace muttered as he spun around. "Why the hell are you awake already?"

Alec shrugged and reached for his gym bag as he slung it over his shoulders. "I figured I'd already paid for the year. Better get my money's worth."

The confused crease on Jace's forehead cleared and he beamed. "You won't regret it Alec," he said as they stepped out the door, locked it behind them and walked towards his Honda. "Did you put my name down as your referrer though?"

Alec snorted, pulled opened the passenger door and slid into the car. He waited until Jace had started the car and they were on their way before he spoke. "Of course I did. We wouldn't want you to miss your chance to get into the nutritionist's pants now would we,” he said, referring to the add-on perk the winners of the giveaway would receive, one of which was a year’s consultation with the gym’s nutritionist.

The car lunged to a stop and Alec glared at Jace who was looking back at him with a stunned expression on his face. "How… What… Did you… When?" Jace spluttered.

Alec leaned across and flicked his forehead, relishing in the pained "ow" that Jace released, and satisfied when that gave Jace the prompt he needed to get the car back to moving. "You're not very good at hiding it you know," Alec finally spoke. He gestured at his face. "You have it written so vividly, the only reason the nutritionist hasn't noticed is because he won't stop talking long enough to actually read it." He shook his head. "Doesn’t he tire you out?"

Jace briefly glanced away from the road to give Alec a brilliant smile. "No."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Also, he has a name. Simon Lewis. Stop calling him 'the nutritionist'."

Alec arched a brow in response and Jace slid a sideways glance, caught the look on his face and nodded as he turned his attention back to the road. "Or you can call him whatever you want to call him."

Alec snorted and closed his eyes.

He woke up some time later to Jace shaking him lightly.

His eyes immediately went to the clock on the dashboard. Five-fifteen am. They were five minutes late because Jace had to get his snooze in, and Alec glared at him.

Jace merely laughed and handed over his bag to him. "This is the first time I've ever seen you eager to go to the gym." He waggled his brows. "See something in the weight room that you liked?"

Alec flipped him off and stormed off to the sounds of Jace chuckling.

He was so focused on putting as much distance between himself and his brother that he didn't watch where he was going and ran into someone.

He reached out at just the right moment and caught the person, surprised to stare down into brown eyes covered by square framed rims. He was even more surprised to feel quite impressive muscles through the nutritionist's shirt.

Who would have thought that the nutritionist was buff?

He heard a sharp intake of breath and felt a curl of satisfaction at Jace worrying that Alec was going to blurt out something about his crush on the nutritionist.

He released Simon and jerked a thumb behind him. "Hold your horses. He's right behind me."

Simon blushed and bit his lower lip in a way that had Alec shaking his head as he walked away. Of course Simon also liked Jace. The two of them were just idiots dancing around their attraction for each other.

Alec didn't have time for that nonsense. He had more important things on his mind. Like keeping his fingers crossed that Magnus would be at the gym that morning.

Heavens knew it would just be his luck if today was Magnus' rest day.

The weight room was even emptier than usual and Alec scanned the room, looking for the signature gelled updo, vibrant coloured workout shorts and arms and thighs straining with the effort of his workout, but Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

He was just about to turn around and leave when it occurred to him that Magnus might be in the corner in the room that was a bit separate from the rest with the columns that had been built into the space.

Sure he couldn't hear the sounds of someone jumping rope, but who knew Magnus might just be catching his breath.

He walked to the wall, walking around a black man who was doing a barbell squat whilst maintaining perfect posture as he slowly went down. The man caught his eyes in the mirror and his dark eyes danced as he winked at Alec, and then rose back to standing position. He walked over to the stand, bent, ass jutting out just so as he returned the barbell to the stand.

He turned around, mouth open to say something when he was joined shortly by a man whose South Asian skin was a shade lighter than the man’s own dark skin. The new man pressed a quick kiss to his lips, fingers sinking into the man's curls before he pulled back, tweaked the man's hair slightly and walked away.

The man's eyes met Alec's again and he gave a small laugh as he followed the other man out of the room.

"Don't mind them. Victor likes to tease and Raj likes marking his territory," Magnus said in a dry voice, pulling Alec's eyes away from Victor and Raj and to the corner of the room where Magnus laid on the ground, hands solidly planted on the mat as he pushed forward in a upwards facing dog. He smiled. "I didn't see you yesterday."

Alec licked his lips. "Yeah. Um, it was Jace's rest day. Jace is my brother," he added as an afterthought when he realized Magnus might not know who Jace was and might think Jace was his boyfriend or something. But then in the next moment he considered how awkward the words must have sounded and wanted to hit himself on the head.

Thankfully Magnus didn't seem to mind. Instead he chuckled and then pushed up into a downward facing dog with his ass straight up in Alec's face. He tightened his ass, a slight clench that his fire engine red lycra pants showed off to perfection and Alec swallowed.

Magnus hummed. "Hmmmmm. I figured as much. Today's _my_ rest day, hence the yoga." He slid back down into a upwards facing dog, his arms straining for a long moment and then he pushed up into a standing position. He motioned at Alec to hand him his water bottle and Alec did just that then watched entranced as Magnus' Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped down the water. Magnus capped the bottle once he was done and placed it back on the bench. "I only came in because I hoped you would come today." He grinned. "I do have to return the favour after all."

"The favour," Alec asked and watched confused as Magnus strode over to him, still grinning widely.

Magnus' fingers brushed against his arm and then wrapped around him as Magnus leaned forward to whisper against his ears. "You were my spotter. It's about time I'm yours." He pulled back and nudged Alec towards the low pulley row machine. He set the weights, changed the bar and then gestured at Alec to take his stance at the machine.

Alec did just that and was about to start pulling when Magnus held up a hand and walked around till he was behind him. He felt Magnus' hands press against his back, pushing in and correcting Alec's posture in one move.

Even as Alec tried to catch his breath at the touch, Magnus reached both hands forward running them across Alec's arms, straightening them out with light touches. He hummed when he finished and stepped away.

Alec suddenly felt cold.

"There, now you can pull."

That went on all through his workout. Magnus would touch him, light fleeting casual touches that drove him crazy. He wished Izzy was there. Or even Jace. Someone from the outside who would be able to tell him if Magnus Bane was flirting with him or if all the touches he kept sending Alec's way was part of him just being Alec's spotter. The little brush across his thighs to get him to shift when he was doing his tricep extensions. Was that really necessary? Was the soft touch at the small of his back when he was doing dips, Magnus flirting?

But then he felt something lightly graze across his neck when he was doing the barbell squat and Alec jerked at the contact and as he rose back to standing then returned the barbell to its resting position, he met Magnus' eyes.

Magnus licked his lips. "Sorry about that." He gestured at Alec's neck and Alec's hand rose self-consciously to rub it. "You were putting too much strain on it and it showed."

"My neck," Alec asked, surprised. Sure he hadn't done barbell squats in forever, but he could have sworn he still remembered the proper posture.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. It's quite easy to get injured. Especially because you really can't see what you're doing. I didn't mean to startle you though." He looked apologetic. The expression in his eyes markedly different from the focused looks Magnus had kept tossing his way as he'd corrected his posture and for a moment Alec wondered if maybe he'd been reading meaning into it and Magnus hadn't been flirting with him like he'd assumed after all.

"No need to apologize," Alec murmured. His hand went back to his neck and he rubbed at it. Now that he'd dropped the barbell and Magnus had pointed it out, he could feel a bit of a strain.

"Does it hurt," Magnus said, his voice sounding softer than Alec had ever heard it.

Alec dropped his hand. "A bit."

"Want me to massage it? Magnus smiled and heat unfurled in Alec's gut at the way Magnus ran his eyes over the length of him and then came back up to meet Alec's eyes. Magnus grinned. "I promise. I'm quite good with my hands."

Alec's tongue flicked out and he wet his lips. He could hear a roaring in his ears and was just about to accept the offer when as if he'd been sent by the devil himself he heard Jace's voice. "Alec!"

He turned around and glared at Jace who took several steps back like he'd been knocked back by the force of Alec's glare.

Alec hissed and turned around, and found himself smiling when he met Magnus' amused stare.

"Work?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

Magnus smiled and held out a finger in a 'hold it motion' as he spun around to pick up his workout pouch. He unzipped it, pulled out his phone and stretched it out to Alec. "Your number if you don't mind."

Alec typed in his digits, mentally thanking his stars that his hands didn't shake. After typing them in, he hit the dial button and smiled when seconds later he heard his phone ring. "And I have yours," he murmured as he handed Magnus' phone back to him.

"I'll call you," Magnus promised.

"I'll be waiting," Alec replied and returned Magnus' smile.

Ten minutes later, he was showered and in Jace's Honda, listening to his brother mutter about them being late.

"Please, like anyone would raise an eyebrow to you coming in late," Alec cut in with a shake of his head.

"That's it! No one would care if I come in late. But you Mr. 'I can't be a second late' going to work late? I just don't want to hear you complaining about how late you got when you come back home tonight. I'm already driving as fast as I can at this rate," Jace grumbled.

"I see that," Alec said and held onto the passenger's side door when Jace braked hard after he tried and failed to beat the red light. "But I would rather make it to the firm in one piece. If you're in such a hurry to die, please be on your way. There's no need to drag me into your death."

Jace rolled his eyes, put the car into gear and they were back on their way the minute the light turned green. "Of course you'll be in such a good mood. Spent all morning chatting with Magnus Bane." He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course he would choose you."

Alec turned to look at him. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jace shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that I've been going to that gym for two years now. Magnus doesn't really chat with anyone at the gym. He comes in, does his workout, usually to headphones and music blasting so loud it’s like a big neon sign of 'don't talk to me or fuck with me, I'm not here for your bullshit'. And then in you come and he's what? Offering to be your spotter?"

Alec nodded. "He also suggested I be his as well."

Jace slid him a glance and chuckled as he shook his head. "Well I'll be damn. You got to be that close to Magnus Bane when there are legit thousands of people who would kill to be in your position."

"Wait what? Thousands? Why would there be thousands of people who would want the chance to be his spotter? Is he special or something?"

They pulled up to another red light and Jace turned to look at him incredulously? "Seriously Alec? You don't know who Magnus Bane is?"

Alec stared back calmly. "Should I?"

"Yes. He's like one of the top five parkour athletes in the world. He's like David Belle meets Sebastien Foucan with the rabid fan base of Beyonce." Jace shook his head. "I can't believe you don't know who Magnus Bane is."

The light turned green and Jace returned his attention to the road, giving Alec the break he needed not to respond to that statement because with how butthurt and surprised Jace was about him not knowing who Magnus Bane was, Alec didn't want to know what his reaction to him would be at Alec not knowing who the hell David Belle and Sebastien Foucan were either.

* * *

The day sped by. Alec blamed it on the fact that he'd gotten in about thirty minutes late. But he was such a stickler for always being in on time that his boss had let it go. His boss probably would have said something anyway, but one of the partners had pointed out that Alec had a thing for coming to work at the dot of eight, even on the mornings when he'd fallen ill and could barely move.

The diversion had worked and Alec had been sent on his way.

He'd gotten the partner the man's favourite coffee order: double shot of espresso with enough sugar to destroy a man's arteries, and no milk. It was just like Hodge liked it and Alec had gotten a nod of approval when he'd dropped the coffee on Hodge's desk.

Hodge Starkweather had motioned that Alec leave his office and get back to work, and Alec had done just that, so wrapped up in work he hadn't even grabbed lunch. As he cleared his desk, shutting down his computer and sorting out the files he had to go home to read through for his appearance in court in the next week, he noticed the clock on his desk and the glaring six-thirty PM of the time.

He hadn't had the time to Google Magnus or check out the recommended parkour videos Jace had suggested he watch.

Hell, he hadn't even taken his phone off the silent mode he'd put it on the minute he'd walked in through the Institute's glass doors and stepped straight into a briefing meeting between the senior and junior partners of the firm.

He pulled out his phone from where he'd slipped it inside his desk and saw the parkour link Jace had sent him—trust his bother to have figured out that Alec would be too busy to look up or even remember the videos he was meant to look up—and a missed call from Magnus.

Seeing the name had the breath catching in his throat and he quick dialed his voicemail, hoping against hope that Magnus had left a message.

He hadn't run out of luck just yet because Magnus had. "Alexander." Alec shivered, closing his eyes as his feet buckled and he fell back in his chair. His mind supplied him with images upon images of Magnus, his body, his touches, the way his goateed mouth had brushed against the shell of Alec's ear whilst he'd been telling him about the merits of keeping a straight form whilst doing dips and chin ups.

_Fuck he had it bad._

"I'm guessing you're at work right now." A low rumbling chuckle that Alec felt in the pit of his stomach. "Serves me right for not waiting until you got home before trying to hear your voice again. Anyway, I had a ton of fun today. Yes I remember I still owe you a massage…" Alec bit down on his lower lip at the way Magnus' voice trailed off. And then Magnus released a harsh breath and continued speaking. "Anyway, hope to see you soon. I won't be in the gym for the rest of the week. I have a comp to prepare for. I'll be back by Sunday though so you'll most likely see me first thing on Monday morning. Till then, stay pretty, Alexander."

The electronic voice asking him if he wanted to delete, save or listen one again to the message came on but Alec didn't hear it. All he could hear was Magnus Bane calling him pretty and he found a big happy grin stretched out across his face.

He was still grinning when he pushed open the door and walked into the house. Izzy was standing on one of the end tables, the remote in one hand as she beat her chest and declared so loudly Alec was sure their neighbours could hear her. "Yo Soy La Numero Uno!"

"Si. Si," Alec muttered and took up his spot beside Jace who was staring at Izzy and shaking his head at the theatrics. "What's she going on about?"

Jace shrugged. "Something to do with work I guess?"

"It is more than just work," Izzy cut in and stepped down and put her feet back on solid ground. "I just made the biggest launch of my career. They shall write my name down in gold." She threw her hand out. "Can you see it? Isabelle Lightwood, publicist extraordinaire. They will come and pay homage to my name."

"I'm sure they will," Alec muttered dryly and held up the bag he'd brought in. "Can we be eating Chinese whilst you wait to receive the thousands of your fans coming to pay you homage."

Izzy pulled back her fingers, leaving the middle finger to standout glaringly in the room.

Alec chuckled.

"Yes I will eat. I'm only as good a god If I still live anyway," Izzy said and dropped her hands to her waist. "What's the occasion though, Mr. Chinese is only good on an active leg day? Did you go to the gym?" She separated her chopsticks and then paused, her eyes going from Alec to Jace. "Wait, did the two of you actually go to the gym again today?"

Jace nodded.

"Seriously Alec? What happened to only sadists get up before five in the morning?" Izzy asked as she dug into her noodles.

"He ran into uber hot Magnus Bane and spent the entire workout touching and being touched," Jace replied around a mouthful of noodles.

"He what," Izzy spluttered, and out spewed the remnants of her noodles.

"Gross Iz! The fuck!" Alec yowled as he jumped out of the way, relieved that none of the food got on him. And then he got a good look at Jace who was using wipes to get rid of the food that had fallen on him and Alec grinned.

_Served him right._

"Sorry," Izzy muttered and waved her chopsticks at Jace. Jace waved away the apology.

"It's all good. Besides, I would have done the same if you'd been the one telling me," Jace replied.

And there went his relief that they would let the matter rest.

Both his siblings turned in their seats to look at him. He dug into his food with relish even though he could feel the pinpricks of their eyes on him. When he couldn't deal with it anymore he lifted up his eyes and barked. "What? Y'all are more nosy than Max. And he's a junior in high school."

"Well you should be lucky that that junior in high school isn't here right now otherwise he would be the one sniffing out all the information and we would just be here, listening in and gleaning everything we need without having to say a word," Jace replied.

"Did you just use the word 'gleaning'?" Alec said with a laugh. "Oooh. The little nutritionist is teaching you some new words. How cute."

"Fuck you," Jace grit out and then promptly bit into his chicken. He flipped Alec off and Alec chuckled and went back to his noodles, hoping that Izzy would let the matter lie.

Izzy though didn't seem interested in doing anything of the sort. She opened her mouth, probably to direct the question back to matters best forgotten when the doorbell buzzed.

Alec had never been as relieved as to hear that sound in his whole life. He moved his food to one of the many tables in the room and then walked to the door where he found Clary Fray, her red hair whipping around her face as she stared owlishly at him.

"Clary," Alec called and yanked her into the house. "Iz. Your girl's here." He called out. "How were classes today," he tossed at Clary.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand to feel his forehead. "Alec are you okay. You're being… nice. To me." She beamed. "Does that mean we can finally be frien…"

"Not a chance in hell," Alec cut in and walked back into the room to take up his previously occupied spot.

Clary chuckled as she followed him into the room and took up her own spot beside Izzy. She leaned in, lips brushing against Izzy's in a soft kiss. They both released the tiniest of moans and then separated.

Clary rested her head on Izzy's shoulders and threaded her free fingers through Izzy's hair. "Your brother's acting weird."

Izzy snorted. "That's because he's hung up on Magnus."

Clary chuckled. "Well welcome to the club of everyone wanting to talk to Magnus but he doesn't have time for such frivolities. Take a number please."

"You mean he _didn't_ have time. He's agreed to spot Alec and asked Alec to return the favour. Plus, he gave him his number," Jace said and pointed his fork—Jace wasn’t one for chopsticks—at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes, and just as he saw that Clary was about to open her mouth to probably say something that would have him wishing he could kick out her ass he raised up his hand. "Yes. I talk to Magnus and he talks to me to. Yes we exchanged numbers. No it's none of you guys business and I am other no obligation to answer your questions, so I most likely won't. Now, Iz you said you rented the Return of Xander Cage didn't you? Play it."

Izzy looked like she wanted to protest anyway, but a subtle nod from Clary had her subsiding and she gave a loud sigh but reached for the remote and hit play. Soon they were all lost in the scene, laughing at Gibbons attempting to recruit Neymar and howling at the explosion that put a nail on that particular negotiation.

Later that night, whilst his siblings were asleep, Alec listened to the voicemail once again, smiling at the sound of Magnus calling his name. As he listened to the recording for yet another time, he clicked on the link Jace had sent him and saw about a dozen videos, all designated as being team "Bane" with millions of views per video.

Alec settled back in his chair, slipped his headphones on and hit play. His head started bopping to the sound of Rise Against's "Paper Wings" and he found himself smiling at Magnus making a silly goofy face at the camera before he spun around, arms spread wide as if he wanted to embrace the city. And then he vaulted over the railing, moving so fast, Alec almost forgot to breathe.

But then the camera followed him, watching as he reached out, grabbed the ledge of the next building, vaulted over till he was on that building's rooftop, and then he did multiple backflips, landed just inches away from the widow that looked into the next building building and then swung through it, to race down the stairs, bursting out into the sunlight and to the sight of the rest of his team all doing their thing. There was one black haired man who climbed the wall, movements fast and easy till he got to the top, and then he leaped, landing lightly on the railing and reaching across to swing through another set of stairs. A young woman joined them, her black fro in a miniature bun. Shetook a running leap as she dived for one of the railings, swung her body around to climb a wall, did a backwards somersault, landed on her feet and then did a quick low spin on the ground. Their movements were fast, agile, quick and powerful, and Alec watched entranced, his eyes drifting back and again to the sight of Magnus Bane climbing the wall like he were a cat, and then doing a backward flip that ended with him landing on his feet and breaking into a little dance, upper body twining and flexing as he did a little break dance to music only he could hear. When he wrapped he laughed, a merry little laugh that bounced along the walls in whatever space he and his crew were at the moment. His crew joined him in laughing and Alec found himself smiling at the pure unbridled joy in the laughter.

When that video finished, he played another, and another, and another.

* * *

Monday morning had Alec at the gym. He headed straight to Magnus' corner and didn't realized he'd been holding his breath for fear that Magnus hadn't come back yet, until he saw Magnus doing his warm up exercises.

Alec released his breath in a silent whoosh and watched Magnus warm up for a while, looking his fill of the grey shirt and the burnt orange shorts that Magnus filled out quite well.

Magnus sun around, saw him and smiled. "Alexander."

"Magnus," Alec replied and cleared his throat when the name came out sounding like a growl. "Hey," he tried again, relieved that his voice now sounded normal.

Magnus chuckled, and then held out his jump rope. "Wanna warm up?"

Alec was done with his warm up in fifteen minutes and they moved to a bench where Magnus started adding more weight to Alec’s bar, passing the seventy-five pounds they'd stopped at the previous week and adding an extra ten pounds to each side. Alec raised a brow and Magnus chuckled. "Progressive resistance." He reached out a hand and felt up Alec's muscles. "How else are you going to build these babies?"

Alec sucked in a harsh breath, the touch sending a zing down his body. He opened his mouth and then closed it right back as he stared at Magnus who was staring back at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I overstepped," Magnus said and gestured at Alec's arm.

"No!" The word came out louder than he'd planned and Alec cringed and his eyes darted around, relieved when it didn't seem like he'd startled someone into accidentally dropping a weight on themselves. "No," he said his voice lower as his eyes swung back to meet Magnus'. "I don't mind."

Magnus' face cleared and he grinned as he gestured at Alec to lie back and begin lifting. "Good. I was worried for a moment."

They fell into silence after that, Alec raising the barbell, and feeling relief when his hands trembled for a moment but Magnus was there to steady him. And then he returned the favour, watching Magnus lifting his weights with a keen eye. He slowly found his confidence and now it was his turn to correct Magnus' posture in some places, a little touch here, a slight tilt there.

Magnus felt warm to touch, all that heat from his workout pouring off of him in waves and Alec found himself gravitating towards the heat. He took in deep breaths and reveled in the scent of man and cologne, a spicy hot smell that had him shifting slightly in his seat as he leaned back on the floor and slowly went through his stretches.

His body ached but it was a delicious ache. The endorphins pumped through his body giving him that blissful high and he rode it even higher to the sounds of Magnus panting beside him.

"So tell me," Magnus finally said after he'd been able to catch his breath. "You said Jace is your brother?"

Alec nodded.

"Is he your only sibling?"

Alec shook his head. "Nah. I have two other siblings. There's Isabelle. Izzy for short. She's a publicist."

He turned on his side so he could look at Magnus and saw that Magnus was also lying on his side and staring right back at him. "Publicist huh? Sounds fun."

Alec chuckled, mind filled with images of Izzy jumping on the chair as she declared herself number one. "It is. And she loves it."

"And Jace? What does Jace do," Magnus asked.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a voice whispered to Alec that they shouldn't be lying down as it would zap out the rest of Alec's energy and he wouldn't be able to get any cardio in. Alec however didn't listen to the voice and stayed right where he was. Knowing his luck, Jace would show up any moment now and if this was his chance to get some conversation in with Magnus, he would take it.

"Jace is a physiotherapist," Alec replied.

Magnus nodded. "And I'm guessing he loves it too?"

Alec chuckled. "He's wanted to be a physiotherapist ever since he sprained his ankle and our parents took him to one. Other kids wanted to be astronauts and doctors, but my baby brother wanted to be a physiotherapist."

Magnus laughed, his shoulders shaking with the force of the laughter and his eyes danced. It reminded him so much of Magnus laughing in the video and Alec found himself laughing along with him. "And what about your last sibling," Magnus asked.

Alec grinned. "Max? He's the baby of the family." Alec chuckled at what Max’s reaction would be if he could hear Alec call him a 'baby'. "He's a junior in a boarding school right now, so we don't see him as often. He should be back in a month though for the holidays."

Magnus nodded. "And your parents?"

He must have given his thoughts on that matter away because gone was the mirth in Magnus' expression. In its place was concern as Magnus reached for Alec's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Alec shook his head and managed a smile. "Don't sweat it. Things just aren't so great at that end."

"They're separated," Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. When I was a freshman in college. They both live on separate continents. Dad is somewhere in Europe, and mum is somewhere in South America, exploring the continent." He shrugged. "They send postcards and money so we know they're alive and well."

Magnus made a sound of agreement but he didn't release Alec's hand, and Alec found his hand curving around Magnus'. "So you raised your siblings on your own," Magnus asked.

"That's one way to look at it," Alec replied. "I like to think of it as us being around for each other and helping each other grow."

"And you? What do you do for a living?"

Alec smiled. "Guess."

Magnus scrunched up his forehead in thought and Alec's eyes were drawn to the beauty mark above his right eyebrow. "Banker?"

Alec let out a loud bark of laughter and stared incredulously at Magnus. "Seriously?" He gestured at his body. "Do I look like a banker to you?"

Magnus' eyes followed the movement of Alec's hand, dipping into the curves and corners, lingering in different places before they wandered back to meet Alec's eyes. "You never can tell what a man's hiding underneath his suit."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "No. I am not a banker. Try again."

Magnus smirked and that was the only warning Alec had before Magnus spoke. "Doctor?"

"And you think I would have the time to have a regular schedule at the gym?" He narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "You don't know that many doctors do you?"

Magnus chortled and shook his head. "No. Not really."

Alec chuckled. "I'm a lawyer," he finally said.

"Impressive," Magnus said, and he definitely looked impressed. "You helped raised your siblings and still had the strength to put yourself through law school? That's very impressive."

Alec waved away the praise. "You're the one who's impressive," he blurted. And then his eyes skirted away as he admitted, "I watched some of your videos. Parkour? Very nice."

He felt a slight nudge and his eyes met Magnus'. Magnus was smiling. "You liked them?"

Alec nodded. "You were amazing," he breathed and then wanted to smack himself at how much like a fangirl he'd sounded in that moment.

Magnus didn't seem to mind though. Instead he grinned. "I don't know about that though. There are a ton of other talented athletes and my team is really good. They make me look good."

Alec raised a brow. "Modesty doesn't suit you."

Magnus' laugh rang out in the room, bouncing off the walls as it sank into the very essence of Alec's soul. Alec grinned. "You're right. I suck at being modest," Magnus said, and then waggled his brows in the way of one who knew he was good at what he did. "I'm happy you liked it. Which one of them was your…"

"Alec!"

Alec groaned, and smiled when that made Magnus chuckle. He pushed off from the mat and met Magnus' eyes. "I have to run."

Magnus nodded. "Sure thing Alexander."

Alec was just about to leave the corner when Magnus spoke. "What about a drink? A good friend of mine mans a bar not too far away from here," Magnus said and gestured out the window.

Alec almost blurted out a 'yes' before it hit him. He sighed. "Sorry, I don't drink during the week."

He chanced a glance up and Magnus had a smirk on his face. "When I said let's grab a drink I don't mean immediately Alexander," Magnus said, laughter ringing through the words. He pushed off from the mat, walked over to Alec and fixed the sleeves of his shirt, the back of his hand brushing against the edge of Alec's neck. "How does Friday sound?"

Alec's mouth had gone dry. He swallowed. "Friday sounds good." And if his voice had sounded very hoarse and barely audible, Magnus didn't comment on it.

* * *

Alec pushed open the doors to the Hunter's Moon and walked into the bar, his eyes adjusting to the twinkling of the fairy lights and the plethora of lamps that hung from the ceiling. It was a lot going from the pitch dark of the night outside to the flooding of the lights in the bar.

But soon his eyes had adjusted and he found himself relaxing. A jukebox in the corner was crooning Madonna's _Take a Bow_ , a group of friends surrounded a pool table, ribbing each other as one of their party took a shot at one of the balls on the table. Another group of friends, slightly more rowdy than the first group took up a corner seat and were laughing and cheering at one of the boys who was chugging down beer without stopping—probably college students. There was just something about that time in people's lives that had them doing all sort of stupid shit. And sure enough, the master chugger starter choking. But he kept on drinking the beer and when he finished it, he slammed the glass on the table and his friends roared in approval.

Alec chuckled as he turned around, and the laughter died on his lips when he caught sight of Magnus. He'd snagged a corner seat—why didn't that surprise him?—and he rose when he caught sight of Alec.

Alec tried to keep from making his staring obvious, but he knew he failed, if the smirk on Magnus' face was anything to go by. Magnus had poured himself into a pair of black skintight jeans, the chains that were clipped from the front of his belt to the back jangled and swayed with every movement. He had on a skin tight shirt that stretched across his torso, the material straining so hard Alec was surprised it hadn’t torn already. It caught in the light, one minute a deep blue black and the next black. What took his attention the most though was the myriad of chains and necklaces Magnus had piled on. From the skull choker tight around his throat, to the star pendant that rested on his collarbone, and the key that hung lariat style, brushed against his abdomen with every movement. He'd gelled up his hair, his eyes sparkled with the glittering blue eye-shadow he'd put on and his lips looked even more kissable thanks to whatever glossy balm he'd rubbed on before he'd left the house.

He looked good. More than good. And with the way he was smirking, Alec could bet it that Magnus Bane knew exactly how irresistible he looked right at that moment.

"Alexander," Magnus crooned when he came close enough and he leaned forward to brush his lips against the shell of Alec's ear, the rasp of the goatee sending more shivers down Alec's spine.

Alec gasped as Magnus pulled back. "I'm glad you came," Magnus said as he settled back on his stool.

Alec settled on the stool right beside him. He debated between telling him "thank you," and "I wouldn't miss it". The latter sounded too impersonal and the second one sounded like he was eager for Magnus' dick.

Although heavens knew he was more than ready to ride the man, but somethings just had to wait.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Alec said, feeling very proud of himself that he was able to happen on just the right words.

Magnus smirked in a way that had Alec wondering if maybe Magnus had been privy to his thoughts. But Magnus didn't say anything. Instead, he gestured at Alec to take his seat.

Alec did.

"So what are you having," Magnus asked, as he ran his fingers over the rim of his glass. The plethora of rings he wore glinted in the dark, and his red polish shone. He'd clearly already gotten quite the head start on things.

"G&T," Alec replied and asked when Magnus made a face. "What? Is there anything wrong with a Gin and Tonic?"

"It's boring," Magnus said bluntly and Alec raised a brow. Magnus chuckled. "I'm not saying you're boring, Alexander."

"Could have fooled me," Alec muttered, still cross that Magnus had found his choice boring. And so what if it was? You could never go wrong with a G&T. It was a safe choice. An easy choice. But as he stared at his… date? Was that what this was? A date? They never did have _that_ conversation did they? Anyway, as he stared at Magnus, he realized that no, the man sitting beside him was no easy choice.

And for the first time in the six years since Alec had been old enough to drink Alec thought that it would be a good thing to stray away from the safe, 'boring' choice. "Okay, what would you recommend," he asked Magnus and laughed at the practically giddy look that spread across Magnus' face.

Magnus snapped his fingers and their bartender walked over to them.

Alec was surprised to see that it was the woman from the video, except her hair wasn't confined in a tight bun. Now the kinks and coils spilled around her face, brushing against her face. "Maia," Magnus called. He waved his almost empty glass at her. "Another Old Fashioned for me and Alexander over here will have a Bees Knees."

Maia nodded and walked away and Alec asked. "Bees Knees?"

"A prohibition era cocktail that gave birth to the term. It's delicious and as a Gin man, I'm sure you would like it. Also, something tells me you like your cocktails just the right side of sweet."

Before Alec could wrap his head around the innuendos in that statement, Maia arrived with their drinks: another glass of Old Fashion for Magnus, and a sweet looking yellow concoction that Alec could only assume was the highly regarded Bees Knees.

He nodded in thanks to Maia who grunted in reply. But her closed off expression dissolved into a brilliant smile when Magnus pushed a twenty-dollar bill her way.

"I thought I told you it's on the house Magnus," Maia said as she tsked and shook her head.

Magnus shrugged and pushed the money at her. "Humour me."

Maia chuckled as she accepted the money, spun around and walked away.

Alec watched her walk away and turned back to meet Magnus' eyes. "She's an old friend," Magnus said.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I noticed her in the "São Paulo video," he admitted.

Magnus chuckled. "Gods I've forgotten about that video. We made it like, six, seven years ago."

"You all still looked good though," Alec admitted and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you Alexander."

Alec took a sip of his drink, then took a bigger gulp. He cocked his head as he rolled the mouthful around and swallowed. He could taste the gin, very distinctively. But it blended excellently well with the lemon and the honey. Liquid high. He went back for another mouthful and caught Magnus' proud expression.

Seeing that self-satisfied nod had Alec bursting into laughter and he shook his head. "Yeah you're right. I like it."

"Of course you do," Magnus said, just the right side of cocky as he sipped his drink.

"So tell me, how did you get into parkour," Alec asked, still riding the high of the cocktail. The barely concealed flinch that Magnus released at the question though brought him back to earth pretty quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… You don't need to… I mean you have every right to…"

The torrent of words halted as Magnus covered his hand with his. "Hey. It's nothing. You just surprised me is all," Magnus said softly.

Alec finally looked up to meet his eyes. The pain was still there, flickering just beneath the surface, but Magnus was smiling at him: a soft sad smile, that Alec tentatively returned.

"I just didn't… I couldn't think to… I'm sorry I…." Alec stumbled to a halt, the mismatch of words coming to an end as a lean finger brushed against his lips. He met Magnus' eyes again and this time around the smile was more full, more filled with laughter than the last smile had been.

Just as he noticed the little strokes Magnus' fingers were doing on his lips, Magnus seemed to notice the movement as well and he pulled his fingers back and curved them around his glass.

Alec's tongue flickered out and he licked it.

The movement caught Magnus' attention and his eyes followed the movement before they moved up to meet Alec's eyes.

Then it was Magnus' turn to clear his throat. "I grew up in Indonesia. Jakarta to be precise. Back then my friends and I ran down the streets of Glodok, leaping across fences and jumping from building to building." Magnus' face looked soft, lost in the memories of his childhood. "Of course we didn't call it parkour then. Hell we didn't even consider it Free Running either. It was just us goofing around and having a blast." He laughed, took several sips of his drink and then continued, his voice dropping low at the remembered pain. "But then my mother died, and my step-father…" his voice broke and Alec instinctively reached for his hand, his hand curling around Magnus' hand as he squeezed, silently offering comfort. Magnus squeezed back and continued the tale. "I got a scholarship to come here for school so I packed my bags and didn't look back. God it had been hard. So fucking hard." He swallowed. "But I found myself getting more involved in Parkour." He chuckled. "By then, I knew what it was called. And that was how I kissed my dreams of becoming a doctor goodbye."

"Wait what," Alec asked, eyes opening wide. "You got a scholarship to study medicine?"

Magnus nodded. "Yup."

"So how does a person go from wanting to become a doctor to becoming a world famous parkour athlete?"

Magnus shrugged. "You go visit a hospital and see the amount of blood and guts you have to see on the daily should you decide to become a doctor. Plus you get the chance to consider the more than ten years of study required to become qualified for such bloody work." He said the words drily and Alec found himself laughing at the imagery and Magnus laughed along with him.

And that was how the spent the night, telling stories about their past whilst sipping their drinks to the low sound of the Hunter Moon's jukebox playing in the corner.

* * *

They spent their week in almost the same way. Them talking about how their day was going and how work was progressing as well. Magnus sent him silly pictures of himself throughout the day, although most of them involved shots of himself pulling off impromptu pushups in the park, and Alec returned the pictures, although his were about more mundane things: the smoothie he'd made to take to work that morning, a picture he'd been able to take of the pigeon he'd fed on his way to work. The pigeon had taken off seconds after Alec had gotten his shot and he'd felt quite pleased and accomplished that he'd been able to pull it off.

Seeing the plethora of emoticons that Magnus had sent praising him for his skills with a mobile phone made his head swell just right.

Magnus had also sent him pictures of what he had to wear that day—apparently his team had a very important sponsorship meeting and Magnus wanted to dress the part. Alec felt very pleased at being offered the choice to help Magnus choose, and when Magnus sent him a full-length photograph of himself wearing the maroon suit Alec had chosen for him, complete with the red and white polka dot tie and the red and black pocket square, he felt very proud of himself.

He'd sent Magnus several hearts eye emojis and Magnus had replied by blowing him kisses and with an attached video of a little girl crying hysterically about the monster that kept following her around. Except the monster was her own shadow and Alec found himself shaking with laughter after he watched it.

Seeing the caption Magnus had given the video: _hope it makes you laugh that glorious laugh of yours, Alexander,_ filled him with a warm glow.

* * *

Several weeks flew by. Almost every weekend, they went to a bar, had drinks and talked. Sometimes, they grabbed dinner together, talking about their day over candlelight. Some Saturday mornings, Alec would call Magnus out and they would meet for a run at the park. He rarely got the chance to get his cardio in whilst he was at the gym, but on the weekends? Nothing gave him as much joy as his feet pounding the pavement hard as he took flight.

The first time they'd ran together, Alec had beaten Magnus to their finish line. The second time they'd done it, Magnus had taken the lead. Now he had no idea who was in the lead and who wasn't. All he knew was that Saturdays were for running carefree in the park, with his adrenaline pumping at its height as the entire scenery sped by and Magnus ran beside him.

Saturdays were for running.

Except for this Saturday it would seem.

Alec stared at the message as he stepped out of the car: _Wanna see me and my crew train?_

Magnus had attached a smiley face to it, and although Alec had felt just a slight bit wary, he'd sent another smiley back and agreed to the meet.

He closed the car behind him, mentally thanking Jace for lending him the car, and then walked, feet crunching on gravel as he drew closer to the basketball court that Magnus had told him Alec would find him at.

As he drew closer to the court, Alec finally figured out why he was so scared of the meeting. This was the first time they were stepping out of their bubble and that Magnus was introducing him to his friends.

Alec wiped suddenly damp hands against his jeans and continued to trudge forward. He could feel the worry licking at the base of his spine: that incessant voice that declared that Magnus' friends weren't going to like him. He ignored the voice as best as he could and continued walking until he turned around the corner and saw them: Magnus holding court amongst his friends.

Even if Magnus hadn't told him that they were his friends, Alec would have recognized more than half of them from the videos he'd watched. There was Maia, her hair now in twin buns. She had on a rocker t-shirt and grey washed jeans. A frown of concentration was on her face as she listened to what Magnus was saying and nodded in agreement to something he said.

The black haired man who'd climbed walls like he'd been born to do so said something and everyone turned to look at him, nodding at whatever it was that he was saying.

They looked so engrossed that Alec debated silently retracing his steps so he could give them some privacy and they could keep on doing their thing.

The decision was taken out of his hands however when Magnus looked up like he'd sensed him and their eyes met.

Magnus' lips curved into a slow smile and Alec found himself smiling right back. And then his smile dropped when he found himself the cynosure of just about nine pair of eyes.

Most of them looked vaguely amused, except for the black haired man who looked bored, like he would rather be elsewhere, and Maia with her straight face on.

Alec absently wondered exactly when he would be able to get her to thaw.

"Alexander. You came," Magnus said when Alec drew closer to all of them.

Alec raised a brow and snorted when that got him a grin. "You invited me remember? Of course I would come."

Magnus chuckled and then waved his hand to take in the entire group. "Well, Maia you've already met."

Alec smiled and nodded at Maia. She nodded back at him but didn't smile.

Well, he would take what he could get.

"The dark haired one glaring at you like he hopes he sets you on fire is Raphael," Magnus said dryly and everyone laughed. Except for Raphael who just scowled harder. "Don't take it personal. That's his resting bitch face. We keep trying to get him to smile, but like I said, that face isn't going anywhere."

"Fuck you Bane," Raphael growled.

Magnus tsked. "Now who's being rude Raphael? I tried once remember? You don't bark down that tree, sex isn't really your thing, etcetera."

Raphael flipped off Magnus and Magnus chuckled, then moved on to the rest of his team. "The one with the headphones on is Elias. Seriously Elias, would it kill you to be in the movement and lose the music for the five seconds it takes for me to introduce you to my… Alexander."

The pause was short, over and done in a couple of seconds but Alec's heart stuttered to a halt, eyes widening as he looked at Magnus was decidedly not looking at him.

Alec wondered if maybe he shouldn't read meaning into it. But with the way the rest of the crew were all smirking at Magnus, he figured he was not the only one who had caught the almost slip.

Magnus cleared his throat and pointed at the man. Elias. "Well, there's Elias."

Elias jerked his chin at Alec and Alec gave a little wave. Elias shrugged and slipped his headphones back on to resume bobbing his head to whatever music he had been listening to before Magnus had interrupted him.

"The man over there," Magnus said as he pointed, "is Alaric," Magnus said. He then pointed to his right where Alec saw a man on a rolled out yoga mat, pulling off stretches as he nodded. His long hair fell over his eyes when he tilted forward and he stared up at Alec through his falling hair.

Magnus leaned forward and smacked the man behind his head.

The other man yelped and then spun around to glare at Magnus. "What the hell Magnus?"

"Stop trying to flirt with him. He's mine," Magnus barked, and then realized what he'd just said.

Alec's mouth fell open but Magnus continued like he'd not just blurted out to his friends that Alec was his. "Anyway, this one over here is Meliorn."

He then swung both arms out and pulled two people into a hug: a man and a woman. And this two over here aren't part of the team but they're my cheerleaders and best friends. "Alexander, meet Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss."

Alec waved and the two of them waved back, their happy grins setting Alec at ease.

Magnus jumped down the stairs, feet barely touching the ground as he took off.

That seemed to be a signal for the rest of his crew as they all jumped and somersaulted, spinning in the air as they made their way to the very open space of the court that they were using.

Alec noticed Ragnor and Catarina patting a spot beside them on the bench and took up Magnus' spot in the middle of the two friends.

"So you're the elusive Alexander," Ragnor said and stared intently at Alec's face as he ran fingers across said face.

"Stop creeping him out Ragnor," Catarina butt in and swatted Ragnor's fingers away from Alec's face. "Magnus won't forgive you if you send him running." She gave Alec an apologetic look. "Please excuse Ragnor. He doesn't understand the concept of personal space."

Ragnor stuck out his tongue at her in response and Catarina chuckled. Alec found himself liking them both immensely and he leaned back as his eyes tracked Magnus' twists and tumbles in the air; appreciating the way the black pants paired well with Magnus' army green shirt. The combat boots raised the look up to several notches of hot and Alec watched intently as Magnus strode by the court giving instructions and directions to his team as they all practiced their moves. He was a born teacher, but Alec was pleased to note that Magnus wasn't touching them as he fixed their stance. He spoke, demonstrated, but did none of the touching.

He smiled at the realization and turned when he heard Ragnor chuckling. "What?"

Ragnor shook his head, but kept smiling. "Nothing really. You've just got it bad is all."

Alec blushed and his attention went back to Magnus training, appreciating the fast movements, the grace in every movement. And then Magnus was running to meet them, drenched in so much sweat his green t-shirt had turned a dark green. He gratefully accepted the bottle of water Catarina extended to him, gulped down the water quickly and returned his bottle. And then he reached around himself and pulled off the shirt, his muscles twitching and flexing with the movement and Alec's mouth dried up.

He swallowed and blinked up to meet Magnus' amused stare. He could hear Ragnor and Catarina saying something but their words seemed like it was coming from far away as Alec's eyes travelled, following the trail of sweat that started from Magnus' collarbone, made its way down his pecs, stopped to dip into the hollowed out hole that was Magnus' navel and then disappeared beneath the band of his shorts.

Alec's eyes swept back up to meet Magnus', and now there was the heat barely disguised as Magnus stared back at him. The hunger was a perfect reflection of what he was feeling and Alec licked his lips.

Magnus' eyes dropped to Alec's mouth at the movement and then came back up to meet his eyes. And then he grinned, a slow and sultry smile and Alec just barely bit back a groan.

"Dancing. You and me. Tonight. Interested?"

Alec slowly nodded and Magnus grinned, spun around and went back to join his crew, leaving Alec to stare at the round curve of that ass as Magnus walked away.

_Fuck his life._

* * *

They’d agreed to meet at the doors of Pandemonium later that night, so Magnus would have enough time to head back home, shower and change for their night on the town.

Alec drew closer to the club, the pounding bass of the club reverberated in the air. He wiped his damp palms on his jeans and looked down at his outfit, chosen of course by Izzy who had screamed when Alec had told her of Magnus’ invite. She’d said something about him being dressed right for their date, and no matter how many times Alec had pointed out that it wasn’t a date, Izzy hadn’t been willing to listen. Considering that Clary had been there, smirking as she and Jace had insisted that Magnus wasn’t the type to invite random people to meet his friends and then suggest they go out for drinks in that same night, Alec could guess exactly why Izzy was so insistent on it being a date.

Thankfully she hadn’t suggested they go shopping. They’d instead agreed on a pair of black jeans he’d worn only once and a black tee, a size too small. Jace had lent him his leather ankle boots in a deep brown, with soles that were a shade lighter than the rest of the boots. Paired with a black leather jacket, Alec knew he looked good, if he did say so himself. Not too far away from his usual outfits but anyone who’d been with him long enough would know he’d put in some effort into his outfit.

He raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair and remembered at the last moment the artful tousle his siblings had created on his hair.

He dropped his hands and continued his stroll, absently wondering if Magnus was already there and if he weren’t, how long he would have to wait. Pandemonium was very picky about who it let through its doors and the line to enter stretched on for another block or so.

He got to the door, nodded at the bouncers who stared back at him without moving or blinking and stared around, hoping to catch a glimpse of dark hair and bight eyes, even as he avoided looking at the rest of the people on the line who stared at him suspiciously as if they were ready to gut him should he even think about jumping the queue.

“Looking for me?”  
The words came out from the shadows and Alec squinted. “Magnus,” he asked.

Magnus chuckled and stepped out into the light and suddenly Alec felt both under and overdressed at the same time as he flushed hot and cold.

_Fuck._

He must have made some sort of sound because Magnus chuckled and strutted over to where he stood, the sway of his hips drawing Alec’s eyes with each movement.

Magnus had slipped into black leather pants that rested low on his hips, the fabric stretched across his strong thighs rippling with every movement he made. His jacket was a Venetian red with a high collar and long sleeves that fit him snuggly. But it was the rows of chains that had been sewn into the jacket that caught his attention. They started from around his throat, several strings of chains that repeated themselves all the way down to the final chain that brushed against his navel with each movement. And Magnus wore nothing underneath the jacket. All Alec could see was several inches of skin, cut and defined that ripped in tandem with the chains every time Magnus walked.

And right now Magnus stalked like a man on a mission. He grinned when he got to Alec, leaned forward so Alec caught a whiff of whatever cologne he had sprayed on. Alec’s head swam, his vision blurred and his breath caught when Magnus brushed his lips across the shell of Alec’s ear. “You’re late.”

Alec nodded numbly and Magnus grinned. He winked at the bouncers who waved them in, intertwined his fingers with Alec’s and then pulled him into the club. Alec followed willingly, not even looking back at the people who were waiting outside the club for their chance to get in. Nobody raised a word of protest so Alec assumed that it was probably because they were all like him, dazed at seeing Magnus when he was all dressed and ready to party.

But then as they moved further into the club and several people caught Magnus’ eyes and greeted him, whilst the rest cleared a path for him till they got to the middle of the dance floor, Alec wondered. “You seem quite popular.”

Magnus chuckled as a song kicked in. “I should hope so. I own the place.”

Before Alec could process the statement, Magnus spun him around to the beat of the song, then pulled him back, molding his body to Alec’s back but unlike in the gym when Magnus had maintained the air of doing it to show Alec some moves now his hands were on Alec’s hips, gripping him tight as he ground against his back.

Alec followed his lead, swaying from side to side, and then he sucked in a harsh breath when Magnus’ fingers wandered under and up his shirt, tweaking one nipple then another, and then they pulled away and Magnus withdrew his hand completely, and stepped out from behind him.

Alec turned around searching him out and his eyes met Magnus’, the purple glittering eye-shadow enhanced his eyes, made them dance as Magnus smiled, moved his hands in front of him and then proceeded to do a moonwalk, gliding backwards with easy steps, not even aware that the people around them cleared a path for him to move unhindered, and then the moves turned into a break dance, arms moving with quick jerky movements, as Magnus spun around, went down low and started working his ass, swaying from side to side before pushing back up till he was on the balls of his feet.

He winked and swayed his way back to Alec, spinning Alec around again till this time around, they were pressed front to front with Magnus’ eyes meeting his and his lips inches away from him.

Alec licked his lips and Magnus grinned, then dipped down low, hands gripping Alec’s hips as he bounced his ass, and then he slowly stood, hands running agonizingly slow over the back of Alec’s legs till they found their way to Alec’s ass.

His fingers dug in. Alec groaned. And in the next moment warm lips covered his, a hot tongue sliding into his mouth.

He moaned, his fingers sinking into Magnus’ hair as he held him tight, his tongue sliding against Magnus’, drinking down the other man’s moans, losing himself in the taste of Magnus Bane.

Magnus broke the kiss and Alec’s mouth chased his, and then he moaned when Magnus’ lips found the corner of his neck, just behind his ear. A tongue flicked out and ran over the sensitive skin.

And then it was his turn to grip Magnus’ arms tightly, fingers digging in as he closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side losing himself in the sensation of Magnus nuzzling and kissing him, as the rest of the club faded away.

* * *

They left Pandemonium with a couple of minutes still left before the clock struck twelve. Alec followed Magnus’ lead, giving a quick nod when Magnus asked if Alec would rather come to his place instead of heading home.

They got to Magnus’ loft at a couple of minutes past midnight and Magnus took Alec’s jacket and put it up on the coat stand. He kept his own jacket on though as he walked through the apartment, fingers moving elegantly through the air, the green nail polish standing out as he switched on the light switches and bathed the loft in a warm golden glow. Magnus headed straight for his bar.

“You live quite close to Pandemonium,” Alec said conversationally as he glanced around the loft. Wide, spacious, a couple of antiques and paintings, some of which looked quite expensive, and furniture that made him want to stay and sit awhile.

It was grand and comforting all at once and fit its owner well.

Magnus hummed, “Yeah well, after I bought out the old warehouse and turned it into Pandemonium, I knew I had to have this loft when the realtor showed it to me. Walking distance is a very huge perk.” He walked around the bar, twin wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He waved the bottle at Alec. “Sauternes?”

His knowledge of wine was pretty limited to the fiver they sometimes bought on the day they wanted to celebrate.

Magnus must have read the hesitation on his face because he smiled as he walked up to Alec. “You’ll like it. Trust me.”

He uncorked the bottle, poured a glass for Alec and one for himself as he waited for Alec to taste the wine.

Alec took a sip and hummed, nodding at the sweet notes.

Magnus chuckled and gestured at Alec to follow him. He led him through the open doors at the corner of the room that surprisingly led to a balcony with a beautiful view of the city. The lights twinkled around and underneath them and Alec leaned his arms on the balcony’s ledge and took in a deep breath.

Desire still thrummed underneath his skin like an itch he hadn’t quite managed to scratch out. But it was bearable for the moment and he turned to look at Magnus who was watching him with a contemplative expression on his face.

“What,” Alec asked and smiled when the question got him a wry chuckle.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering. Did you always want to study law?”

The about face from their earlier activities made Alec blink hard at the sudden question. But then he relaxed and leaned back against the ledge, one foot pushed back behind him to rest on the jutting edge of the ledge. He nodded. “Yeah. Jace always knew he wanted to be a physiotherapist. Izzy knew she would rather do something, anything that broke the monotony of doing the same thing time and again. But I’ve always know I wanted to become a lawyer.”

Magnus nodded. “And that’s what you want to always do? Be a lawyer?”

Alec shrugged. “It would be nice to own a law firm.” He stared off into the distance, eyes hazy with dreams and desires that were always a constant at the back of his mind. He caught Magnus looking at him intently from the corner of his eyes and blushed. “It sounds strange doesn’t it? Like most people want to make senior partner, and here I am wanting to own my own firm.”

Magnus shook his head. “Nah. It doesn’t sound strange at all. What would you like to do if you owned your own law firm, Alexander,” Magnus asked.

“Take on more pro bono cases.” He didn’t even need to think about the reply. It had been his dream ever since he was in his teens. “I want to work more with people who can’t afford it. I also want to work with people in the LGBTQA+ communities. Offer my services in whatsoever way I can, whether it’s helping someone fight for the rights and entitlements due them for unjust firing, or helping someone win the right to choose what bathroom they want to use.” He paused to take a breath, caught Magnus’ small smile and smiled back. “What about you? What would you like to do with your parkour. Nothing says here for real like giving up medicine to practice parkour.”

Magnus laughed and scooted closer till his and Alec’s thighs brushed every time he shifted. He leaned both arms backwards and stared up at the sky. “I guess I’ve always wanted to take things to an even bigger stage. Start a center where kids, kids like me can come and claim their lives back with the sport. I want to show them that they can be strong, and daring and fearless, that no one can break their spirit, that they can be as free as a bird, that their body can offer them that out from whatever circumstance tries to bring them down. Abuse tends to do that you know. Make you feel small, powerless, weak. Parkour is an antithesis and I want to reach as many of those kids as I can and show them how it can be their way out, their escape.”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to catch his breath. “But that’s my future hope. What I want at the moment is a bit… different.” He took a big gulp of his drink and swallowed.

Alec watched his Adam’s apple bob and his eyes swept back up to meet Magnus. Gone was the introspection of the night. Back was the hunger that had been simmering since they’d first met and that had come out in full force at Pandemonium.

Alec swallowed. “So what do you want,” he asked, voice low and husky.

Magnus smiled slow and sure. He downed the rest of his drink in one shot and extended his hand at the glass Alec still held.

Alec handed over the glass and Magnus carefully placed both glasses on the ground, several steps away from them.

He then stepped closer to Alec, movements unhurried as he reached forward to run his fingers through Alec’s hair.

Alec sighed at the contact and Magnus paused in the motion, questions present in his eyes. Alec nodded and Magnus closed the distance between them, inch by slow inch, giving Alec as much time as he needed to pull away.

Alec met him halfway, sinking into the kiss, head moving from side to side as they angled it just so and took the kiss even deeper.

The goatee brushed against his mouth and he moaned. Magnus took the opportunity and slid his tongue in deeper, his fingers digging deep into Alec’s side. He wedged one thick thigh between Alec’s legs, his knees brushing against the head of Alec’s cock and Alec jumped, and pulled back.

“I think… Maybe we should… This might not…” Alec panted as he broke their kiss. Magnus stared back at him, dark eyes hungry, lips so swollen Alec wanted to dive right back into the kiss. But then he remembered why he’d stopped the kiss and tried putting his thoughts into a cohesive whole. “Maybe we should take this inside?”

He’d expected Magnus to agree and lead them into his bedroom. What he hadn’t been prepared for was for Magnus to chuckle darkly. And then nimble fingers were flying over his belt, loosening the buckle. Seconds later his belt went flying and clattered loudly when it hit the floor.

“Why Alexander,” Magnus breathed as he moved his leg slowly, his knee brushing the head of Alec’s cock lightly with every movement.

Alec grunted.

“Are you worried?” The question came out as a whisper, a ghost of a breath that brushed along Alec’s collarbone. Alec shivered, and then wondered when and how his shirt had gotten unbuttoned.

Magnus leaned forward, trailed a wet tongue along Alec’s collarbone, placed a soft kiss on the base of his throat. “Scared that they might see you. That they might see my fingers do this?” His fingers slid in beneath the waistband of Alec’s boxers, wrapped around Alec’s cock and stroked it from root to tip

Alec’s back arched and he groaned.

“Or are you worried that they might hear you? Hear the sound you make when I do this?” His ran his little pinkie over the tip, the finger slid easy, helped by the precum that had accumulated at the tip of his cock.

Alec whimpered.

“You can’t tell me you don’t like this Alexander,” Magnus crooned and dipped low, fingers slowly pushing down Alec’s jeans and boxer shorts till they pooled at his feet. “You can’t tell me you don’t like the feel of the wind on your skin,” he said as he slowly rose back up, fingers slowly sliding up, running against the little hairs on Alec’s legs, sliding into dips, dancing close to his cock, and then travelling up his torso. They made a little detour and stopped at his nipples and twirled the nub in between two fingers, over and over again, until Alec was shaking.

Magnus leaned closer to him and brushed his ears with his lips. “Admit it. The thought that someone might just look up or across a building from us turns you on.” His lips trailed down Alec’s throat, kissing and nipping and soothing with his tongue when he bit too hard. “Admit it. The thought that someone might be there, jerking off to the sight of us fucking makes you want to come so hard you can’t think.” He nuzzled Alec’s throat, teeth scraping against the hollow of his throat. “Open your eyes Alexander.”

Alec opened them. Until Magnus said so he hadn’t even known that he’d closed them. He stared into those brown eyes now, saw his desire reflected in their depths.

“Admit it. You like it.” Magnus’ lips curved into a smug smile as he said it and Alec reacted without thinking, surging forward to cover Magnus’ lips with his, swallowing the giddy laugh that Magnus released at the move, feeling the low hum of satisfaction when Magnus moaned. He planted little kisses along Magnus’ jaw, and kissed his way down his neck, taking the time to suckle hard on the Adam’s apple, reveling in the moan Magnus released at the contact.

And then it was his turn for his fingers to fly as he unzipped Magnus’ pants. Getting the leather pants down took longer than he would have liked. But then it was down and Magnus Bane stood almost stark naked against the night, cock jutting out proudly, the only stich of clothing he had on, his jacket with the many chains attached to it.

Alec went down, mouth his way from Magnus’ chest, down to his navel, down to the happy trail that framed the crown of his cock. He coaxed Magnus’ legs to open wider, knelt fully on the ground and then breathed lightly on the tip of Magnus’ cock. Once. Twice.

Magnus’ cock jerked and his thighs flexed.

Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’ thighs, held on, and leaned forward, taking in Magnus’ cock in his mouth, reveling in the warmth of it, the slightly tangy taste of leaking precum and its girth.

He fingers wandered to the bottom of Magnus’ cock, gripped it and then he started bobbing his head. Starting slow and moving faster. The bobbing in tandem with the strokes of his hand.

Magnus’ hands clung to his hair, yanking hard as Magnus groaned.

Alec didn’t stop. His other hand wandered to Magnus’ ball sack, tweaking the skin lightly and then rolling his balls in his fingers, playing with them even as he didn’t reduce the speed of his bobbing and the strokes of his fingers.

He felt Magnus’ thighs clench and unclench, heard the moans and groans and prayers spilling from his mouth, but didn’t stop.

“God please stop. Fuck. Fuck. Please fucking God stop. Not yet. Alexander please not yet.”

He pulled away from Magnus’ cock, releasing it with a loud pop that was loud in a night that was silent save for the sound of Magnus panting over him.

He rose, feeling immensely satisfied with how wrecked Magnus looked. His hair was askew. His lips swollen, his eyes were wild and dark and he wouldn’t stop swallowing.

Magnus yanked him closer the minute he rose to his full height and crushed his lips against his, tongue battling with his, sliding and gliding, curling against his. And then Magnus caught Alec’s bottom lip in his and bit down. Hard.

Alec groaned as they separated. And then reached out to stop Magnus when the latter wanted to yank off the his jacket.

“Leave the jacket on,” Alec breathed as he ran his fingers over Magnus’ body, tracing the tips and curves and leaning forward to take Magnus’ nipple in his mouth, using sucking and licking first one, then the other, enjoying the mixed taste of skin and cool metal from the chains. When he finally pulled away, he asked hoarsely. “Please tell you have supplies nearby?”  
Magnus chuckled. Or at least he tried. The chuckled turned into a strangled moan when Alec grazed his nipple with his teeth. He pushed against Alec and Alec reluctantly pulled away, then watched impressed as Magnus pulled out a slim small bottle of lube from an inner pocket of his jacket and a gold foil.

“You came that prepared?”  
Magnus shrugged. “I hoped.” He licked his lips. “Want to top or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Alec replied almost immediately. “We’ll switch tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Magnus said with a chuckle and pushed Alec forward till Alec leaned against the ledge with his ass pushed out towards him. “I like the sound of that.”

Alec opened his mouth to respond, and then groaned when he felt a slick finger breach him. It worked in gentle at first, moving in inch by slow inch, sliding in and out, every pull grazing against highly sensitive nerves in its wake. And then a second finger joined in, working him, pushing and flexing, opening and closing as Magnus scissored them, sliding in and out, every movement still so mindnumbingly slow Alec wanted to scream.

“Ready when you…” his head slumped forward as a third finger joined in, this one a bit longer than the others. It sank in deep and Alec’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck!”

“Soon enough,” Magnus chuckled, sounding so pleased with himself that Alec wanted to scream at him to get on with it.

Just as he made to do just that, he felt the fat head of Magnus’ cock breach him.

_Fuck he was big._

His fingers scrambled for purchase on the concrete ledge, holding on tight as Magnus pushed in, slow and steady, every inch leaving Alec just a tad fuller than the last, till Magnus was fully seated, his body pressed to Alec’s back, his fingers roaming freely over Alec’s body as he placed little kisses across the back of Alec’s neck.

“You good?” Magnus asked.

“I would be much better if you put that ass into it and moved,” Alec snapped. “With how well you were dancing, I would think you would know how to use your d…” His words dissolved into a moan as Magnus started to move. Slow, deep thrusts as he sank into Alec pulled out, and pushed in again.

“My aren’t you a bossy, controlling one. Tell me, is it just me or is it the sex that has your tongue so loose?” He pushed in deep as he asked and blew warm air against Alec’s ear.

“Fuck!”

Magnus chuckled and moved faster, hips pistoning in and out of Alec.

Alec’s fingers clung to the ledge, hanging onto it so hard that he felt liquid warmth underneath his fingers, but he didn’t care.

He threw his head back, his pants loud in the night, turning into grunts as Magnus wrapped one arm around his middle, pushed them a bit lower so his cock could sink in deeper.

The pace was harder now. Harder, deeper and faster. Both of them groaned, the slap slap of their skin slamming against skin loud in the dark.

Magnus’ fingers wandered down to wrap around his cock and Alec started whimpering. His leaking precum was the perfect lubricant as Magnus’ fingers glided easily over his cock, rough and fast in tandem to his thrusts.

Alec felt the tingle start from the base of his feet.

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God,” he panted, his orgasm building fast, hurtling towards him with all the power and strength of a freight train out of control. Magnus’ thrusts grew faster, his strokes even faster still. His moans had turned to silent pants as his speed increased even more.

Alec’s orgasm hit him straight out of left field. One minute he could feel it building and then the next, he saw white light, heard roaring in his ears and spilled all over Magnus’ hands, his mouth wide open as keening cries poured out of him. Magnus continued to milk him, strokes unrelenting and fast, until Alec’s cock twitched from over sensitivity and Magnus finally stopped stroking long enough to place an open mouthed scream against Alec’s shoulder.

He jerked, once, twice, and then stopped.

Their loud pants filled the air, and Alec struggled to finally get air into his lungs.

When he’d finally caught his breath, he took in a deep breath, and then shivered when a cold wind blew by him.

Magnus slowly pulled out, fingers holding the condom in place as he rose to his full height.

He caught Alec’s quick shiver and grinned. “Maybe we should head in?”

Alec arched a brow. “That’s what _I_ said,” he commented drily.

Magnus laughed as they picked up their clothes—left the wine glasses behind—and headed back into the loft.

* * *

They stayed cuddled in bed after, covers drawn up to their chin, lights low in the dark. He could still see the city lights thanks to the floor to ceiling windows Magnus had had installed in his room, and he could also catch Magnus’ face reflected in the glass.

The other man had a pleased expression on his face as Alec burrowed closer to him, all tangled legs and arms as he twinned himself around Magnus. Magnus didn’t mind though. Merely turned his head to place a soft kiss on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec smiled, and closed his eyes, drifting off into the realm of sleep when a thought brought him back to the present. “You know I never really needed a spotter right?” Alec asked. “Sure I hadn’t been to the gym in a while, but I still remembered enough to know what I was doing.

Magnus chuckled, his voice sounding warm and hazy with sleep as he replied. “I knew that. I just needed an excuse to touch you.”

  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :). I've started working on a new series and will start put up chapters soon. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://themagnusbane.tumblr.com/). And here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/themagnus_bane) if you want to stay up to date. For those already following me on Twitter, I created a new account (my boss followed my old one so I had to get me a new one), so you can follow me on my new account. See you soon in a new fic. Hopefully.


End file.
